Black forever
by Tardis 2010
Summary: Remus takes in his goddaughter, none other than Gemini Black. But what happens when things get stirred up beyond repair? Dark movements? A love affair? Adventures with the whole gang.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Gemini Black.

A silence descended upon Grimmauld place. Remus Lupin paced about the house. It felt all too empty, though the presence of Sirius could still be felt. An indent on the couch were he used to sit, a paper on his desk. The pain rose up in Remus again. He was dead.

"Why'd you have to leave? We need you, Sirius." Silence answered him. Remus collasped against the wall. "Damn it." He held his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

They were sitting around the breakfast table – Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, with Snape pacing around.

"Can we continue, please, Albus?" snapped Snape.

"Of course. Sirius is dead. We need to continue on – without him," Dumbledore glanced at Remus. Remus' eyes were puffy from crying all night.

"Obiviously."

"Now, Severus. Sirius is dead. We've all been too worried about Harry, but there is someone we have forgotten about for the last two years. Someone we never should have." Here Dumbledore placed a muggle newspaper silently down on the table.

"An American muggle paper?" asked Moody. "What?"

But Remus had risen to his feet. "Gemini…" he whispered. "I'll do it."

Everything was going good for Gemini Finn that day. Everything. Her father was out getting drunk somewhere (as long as it wasn't home), Mom was in doing a puzzle or something. And school was finally out. Everything was perfect. So of course that's when everything changed.

Gemini was just sitting out on her porch, soaking up some choice rays when a shadow fell across her face.

"Hey, you're in my sun!" She opened an eye. A man in tattered clothes stood before her. She scrambled up, backing to the door.

"Calm down," said the man in a strange British accent, a bit like her mother's. "Gemini, right? Is your mother around?"

Gemini was in the door before he could say another word (a little rude yes, but he knew her name.) "M-mom? There's some guy outside, talks a bit like you when you lived in London, asking about you, knows my name… should I know him?" she said. No, no now her day was ruined.

"What?" Gemini's mother got up and walked to the door. As she opened it, her face dropped. "Remus? Remus Lupin?"

"Hullo, Elizabeth. Can I come in?" this man named Lupin asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled big, but then it dropped. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you. About Sirius."

"No. No, not about him."

Remus sat gingerly on a faded couch. "He's dead."

"What?"

"I need to tell you the whole story. Two years ago he escaped from Azkaban."

"I heard. Gemini, could you - "

"No, she needs to know. He didn't do it. It was Peter. Peter betrayed them."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, I will."

Remus explained to them a very long and complicated story.

"I'm a wizard. Your mum was a witch, until she bound her powers. Your father was a wizard. You're a witch. Your father was my best friend. Until he was killed two weeks ago - "

"Uh, no, my father is getting drunk at the tavern right now."

"Not your real father, Gemini, let him explain."

"About a year after you were born our best friend, James Potter and his wife, were murdered by a very evil wizard. Only their son lived. Your father went to get revenge on the betrayer, another friend, Peter Pettigrew. Peter faked his own death, killing twelve muggles, or non-magic people. Your father was framed and convicted of the crime. He spent the next twelve years in Azkaban Prison. He escaped and spent the next two years hiding and trying to protect his godson, Harry Potter. He was murdered by his cousin just this month," Remus had to stop as he relived the moment. He inhaled a ragged breath. "You've inherited all his money, his house, his legacy. With Elizabeth's permission I'm going to return you to your life – as a witch in London." Remus smiled weakly. Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Your crazy – both of you."


	2. ch ii

Yeah, I don't own Harry, Ron...anything that already belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Or anything.

Gemini was now flying "low profile" over to London. She really wasn't sure how everything had advanced to this level. That weird English dude, Lupin, had told her some bogus Halloween story about witches and wizards, her mom had begun to cry, then laugh, then embrace Lupin lovingly. Before Gemini had realized it she was being shipped off to London. Fun, fun.

Lupin smiled gently, looking over at Gemini. "Don't worry. It'll be great fun. You'll love it. Your father did."

"Whatever."

They fell into a stony silence. The world was a little (cliche) patchwork quilt below the plane. Gemini watched the patches streak by. Her eyelids felt heavy, they began to droop, everything fell away into darkness.

Lupin was shaking her gently. "Wake up, Gemini. We've arrived."

Gemini was groggy. Lupin's haggard face was looking down on her.

They walked in silence together through the concourse. Then through the airport.

"What's going to happen?" Gemini asked quietly.

"Well, I suppose you'll inherit some of, most of, your father's things, and we'll get you set up for school."

"Where will I live?"

"At the school," answered Remus.

"At the school?"

"It's not like your school. This is different. Let's see...first we need to get to Grimauld Place - number 12, your house."

"Oh."

Gemini looked over the houses in confusion. "Lupin, there's no number 12."

"No it's right there. Just think of this." He handed her a tattered piece of paper.

She thought the paper were rather normal, just an address. When she looked up again there was the most rundown looking house she had ever seen.

"You gotta be kidding."

"Nope, welcome home."

If Gemini had thought that the house was horrid on the outside, it was horrific on the inside. It was dark, dank, depressing ( why do I always use alliteration?), not very homey at all. There was a warm aroma drifting out from the kitchen, like roasted garlic.

Lupin must have smelled it too. "I asked Molly to come over. She's a great cook. Now, she probably brought the family, and Harry too - I hope she didn't, it might be overwhelming, but..."

"Why? Nine people, plus Harry, plus you and me, Moody, Kingsley, maybe Dumbledore. Let's see that's fifteen people, I'd say that's a bit much."

Sure enough there were fifteen - no sixteen!- people huddled around the table.

"Let me introduce you. Everybody this is Gemini Black, Sirius' daughter. Gemini I'd like you to meet Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny - the Weasley family- Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Kingsley, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape."

Gemini smiled uncertaintly, and waved shortly. She was greeted by smiles all around. Well, mostly. Moody gave her what was meant to be a smile, but acted more as a grimace, Percy bit his lip and looked completely disconnected, and Snape, well Snape was Snape.

Molly's dinner was superb. She had cooked it so that the flavors came out just perfectly. After dinner, Gemini, being tired from her long trip asked Lupin to show her to bed.

He led her up creaky steps. "The house is being renovated, sort of. Here, this'll be your bedroom. It was Sirius'. Good night."

Snape had pulled Dumbledore off to the side after dinner. I really don't believe this to be wise, headmaster,"he said.

"Nonsense, Severus, Gemini's destiny lies here with us. What's the worst that can happen?" He left, reentering the group.

"Voldemort, perhaps?"


	3. Chapter III

As every grateful artistic genius must do, I must thank all my great reviewers. I'll try not to make it Mary-Sue, but sometimes these things take their fate into their own hands, but I think I have enough terrible things happening to keep it from morphing into that. We'll have to see. And as for detail, that has always been my downfall.

A timid knock shook through Gemini's rickety door.

"Come in," she called. By Gemini's reckoning it was probably about seven in the morning. The sun was just beginning to peak through the curtains. And no matter how many blankets she piled on herself Gemini couldn't get the chill to leave the air.

A boy with the most awesome unruly black hair peaked through the door (I believe we all know who). "Hope I didn't wake you," he said.

"No," said Gemini smiling. She set down the book she was reading. "You're Harry, right?"

He nodded. He fidgeted. "Um, well, Mrs. Weasley said that breakfast is ready, if you'd like to come." He retreated out of the room.

Gemini rose out of bed, and put on her jeans and shirt from the day before. She crept out of the room, wary of the screaming portrait down the hall. The house wasn't quite as bad as she had originally thought. Sure, there were cobwebs in every corner, and the house was impossibly cold and creepy, but it wasn't too bad.

The stairs creaked as she made her way slowly down them. The kitchen was filled with people. She recognized them from the night before.

"Good morning, Miss Finn," said Kingsley. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. Mmm, it smells good in here, what's for eating?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, hon. Dig in." Mrs. Weasley didn't let her get 'whatever she wanted' however. She began to pile on sausages, toast, eggs, bacon. Gemini watched in surprise.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She began to eat what she could, but she knew there was no way she'd be able to eat it all.

Suddenly, Lupin was sitting across from her. "Hello, Gemini. Eat up. We've a lot to do, especially if you're going to learn five years of schooling in three months."

I'm so sorry, I know that it's incredibly short, and I promise I won't do it again with out a really good cliffy or something, but I'm kind of stuck. I don't know if I should go through Lupin teaching Gemini everything, or if I should jump through that quickly and then on to Hogwarts. I'd hate to skip straight on through to Hogwarts, but it will be really slow if I don't, and I don't know what to do anyway.

Tell me, PLEASE!


End file.
